


Hardy-ly Thoughts

by Basmathgirl



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Hotels, Sharing a Bed, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: Set during S02e04, a little of something that might have been going through Hardy's mind in that shared hotel room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't only anything beyond a muse that woke me up at 3 am (3 am, I tell ya!!) to write this.  
>  **A/N:** written for [cookie-moi](cookie-moi.tumblr.com) and anyone else who wants to read it.

It was too late.

He already knew what it was like to share a bed with her. How she could shyly come out of the bathroom wearing her pyjamas with an unusual amount of awkwardness. How the mattress dipped as she climbed into bed. The warmth of her body lying next to his. The smell of her skin when she inevitably shifted nearer. The glow of the harsh hotel light upon her face. The warmth of her breath as it skittered over his cheek. The sighs she made in her sleep. The taste of the feeling that having her there next to him brought. And the bleary recognition in her eyes when she awoke in the morning.

More than that, he knew her need to ask the most pressing question that hung over them like the sword of Damocles. That to answer it honestly would change 'them' forever; so it was best that he growl at her in frustration and pretend it wasn't yet another barrier between them. Because, if he did answer, he would have to shut her up in an entirely different way with his mouth and his body. He could not risk that yet. For her sake, for his; but most of all, for the sake of the case. Nothing could come between him and solving it yet.

So his mind had screamed at him to merely lie there in the dark and listen to her breathing as it evened out. To let her body rest in the way it lay beneath the sheets. To stay in his clearly marked zone of the bed and not take her into his arms to sooth away her troubled waking moments. It didn't matter that she needed his empathetic touch, or that he yearned with all his being to offer it. This moment away from the usual loneliness and in the warmth of company could only be a blip in his mental landscape. His mind instructed his heart not to break again and insisted he not fall in love with her. He knew exactly what he shouldn't do, but... It was too late.

  
  
picture by [thetardisandthesolarsystem](http://thetardisandthesolarsystem.tumblr.com/post/109329564109/go-to-sleep-miller)  



End file.
